


Wentworth, The Matchmaker

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [28]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Barry is Redder than a Tomato, Blushing!Barry, Dates, Dinner, Goes with the Series, Matchmaker!Wentworth, OOC, Psychiatrist!Len, Slight Misunderstandings, Walks In The Park, Worthy is Adorably Confused, jitters, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matchmaker Wentworth thinks it's about time one of his Dads goes on a date. <br/>The thing is, Barry Daddy isn't as eager as his toddler son....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wentworth, The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Not the Show or the Characters.)
> 
> Okay Readers, let me down easy if you hated this. (PLEASE!)
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------

Len and Barry are at Jitters with Wentworth, enjoying a caffeine buzz to keep up with the toddler, when Iris walks in.  
"Hey Barry!" the reporter waves as she approaches. "And to you too, Len. How are things?"  
"Me too Ant Idis!" the toddler tugs on the woman's skirt. "Me tay hi too!"  
"Of course," Iris crouches down to give the little boy a hug. "Hello to you too, Wentworth."  
"We're just getting some coffee before going another round with Worthy," Len explains with a smirk. "Barry even had to use his speed to keep up with him today."  
"I wonder where he gets all his energy from," the woman says sarcastically as she gives the speedster a pointed look.  
"Why is that my fault?" Barry looks innocently at both people in turn. "Isn't having a rambunctious little boy the dream of all parents?"  
"Only if you can keep up with him," his partner drawls.  
"Up wit me!" Wentworth giggles.  
"He is way too perceptive for a three year old," Iris points out.  
"He's almost four," Barry shrugs. "Besides, if he has my speed, it makes sense for him to have Len's brain."  
"Da bane an Day peed," the toddler nods triumphantly.  
"Now you're just showing off," Len looks to his son.  
"Sob be!" Worthy blushes as he hides behind Iris's legs.  
Len's phone goes off and he rolls his eyes at the Caller ID.  
"Lisa?" Barry asks with a knowing smile.  
"Lisa," his partner confirms, rising from the table and walking out of the coffee shop to take the call.

"So," Iris draws out the word as she sits in the abandoned chair. "How are things with you two?"  
"I think Len's going to get fidgety after Worthy goes to school next year," Barry confesses after a deep breath. "That is, of course, IF I can get the Snart siblings to agree to send him."  
"Me up, peas?" Wentworth asks Iris.  
"Oh, sure, hon." the woman puts the toddler in her lap before looking back to Barry. "They don't want him to have an education?"  
"No, they want him to learn," Barry smiles ruefully. "They just want to be the ones to do the teaching."   
"Homeschooling," Iris nods. "Why is that so bad?"  
Barry gives her a 'Look.'  
"Can you imagine what those two are planning on teaching Worthy?"  
"Point taken," Iris groans, looking down at the smiling boy in her lap.  
"Not that it hasn't come in handy every now and then," the hero allows. "But I just don't want that to be the focus."  
"Has Len said 'that' is what he's going to teach your son?" the reporter asks.  
"Not in so many words." Barry rubs at the back of his neck. "But they've hinted at it before and I really wouldn't put it passed them."  
"Maybe you should call a family meeting?" Iris suggests. "Or, do you guys not have those?"  
"We haven't yet," the speedster smiles. "But it's not a bad idea."  
"There you go," the reporter smiles. "Gang up on them."  
"Will you come?"  
Iris blinks, surprised at the request. The man she considered her best friend had never asked her to be a part of any decisions regarding his son.  
"Uh, well," she considers declining, but when she sees the sad look in Barry's eyes she quickly says, "Of course!"

"Day," Wentworth crosses his arms as he looks at his father. "You an Ant Idis wove ebother?"  
Barry's face goes bright red as Iris giggles behind her hand.  
"Worthy," the reporter tries to speak over her laughter. "Your Daddy and I are just really good friends."  
"No," the toddler shakes his head. "Day an Ant Idis be faminy."  
"Yes, that's true," Iris relents. "And family always loves each other."  
"But you wove a Day mo a faminy wuve," Wentworth says, determined. "You nee go onna date!"  
Iris has seen Barry blush before, deep and bright shades that varied for each of the circumstances the speedster was involved in.  
His current color was something far beyond anything she had ever witnessed.

"Wentworth," Len drawls carefully as he approaches the table. "What did you do to your Daddy?"  
"Ant Idis and Day be go onna date!" his son pipes up happily. "Me a go too!"  
Iris breaks into a new round of giggles that she can't possibly hide but tries anyway. Barry has to excuse himself from the table after getting five sets of stares from the other customers.  
"Well," Len smirks as he takes his partner's seat. "That is very interesting, Wentworth."  
"Me wanna Day a be happy," his son explains with a smile. "Da may Day happy. Ant Idis may Day happy."  
"Lots of things make your Daddy happy," Len nods as his smirk turns to a smile. "But that doesn't mean he wants to date them."  
His son giggles, "Day no date a ceam, Da!"  
There are tears rolling down Iris's cheeks now as Len joins in with his own deep chuckle. Barry doesn't leave the bathroom where he's hiding for a half hour.

Even though the adults think it was just "one of those things that kids say", it turns out that Wentworth is very serious about Barry and Iris going out for a date.  
And taking him too.  
The toddler asks every day, four times a day, until even Lisa is determined to make the two go out in order to get her "precious nephew" to stop asking.

Blushing already, Barry arrives at the Snart's to pick up his son.  
"You could've let him stay with you so you didn't have to make the extra stop," Len comments after his partner has entered the house.   
"I think I was hoping our son would change his mind last minute," the speedster shrugs helplessly.  
"Day!" Wentworth calls out as he walks carefully down the stairs. "You wedy a hab da date?"  
"Yeah, buddy," Barry's blush grows and he really hates himself for not being able to stop it. "Are you sure you want-"  
"Day!" his son interrupts him with a frown. "Wair da fowders fo Ant Idis?"  
"Wha-Pardon?" the speedster looks to his partner for help. "Flowers?"  
"You're going on a date, Barry," Len drawls. "Of course you're supposed to bring flowers."  
Wentworth sighs dramatically, earning a brighter blush from Barry and a chuckle from Len. "We godda get da fowders."  
"Absolutely," Len agrees before his partner can object. "You and Daddy can pick them up before you get to Aunt Iris's apartment."  
"You know," the ex-criminal continues as he leans over to fake whisper to his son. "It's probably better that your Daddy waited. Now you can help him pick the flowers out."  
"Wight," the toddler nods. "Otay, wet go, Day!"  
Worthy grabs his other father's hand and drags him to the front door.  
"Have fun now, ya hear?" Len calls out after them as the speedster puts the toddler in his car seat. His partner glares at him as he rounds the vehicle to get into the diver's side. "Or not."

 

"Beve," Wentworth tells his father when they reach Iris's apartment door. "You got dis."  
Barry hand stops mid-knock as he looks down to his son. The toddler is smiling up at him like he's the greatest thing in the world and he wishes he could read the boy's mind.  
Wentworth moves and knocks for his still frozen father.  
"Coming! One second," Iris opens the door and smiles at the two on the other end. "Hey guys! You ready?"  
"We gots fowders fo you Ant Idis," Worthy nudges his father so that he hands the bouquet over to the reporter.  
"Thank you," Iris takes a whiff of the colorful collection. "They smell so nice."  
"Tank you," the toddler bows. "Day, you take Ant Idis han now?"  
"What?" Barry blinks at his son, feeling like he can't understand English suddenly.  
"Take Aunt Idis han, peas." He motions to the woman.  
"Why don't we both take your hand instead, Worthy?" the reporter offers. "We need to make sure you're safe."  
"Otay," the little boy shrugs. "You take da fowders?"  
"I'll put them in some water first," Iris smiles. "Give me two minutes, okay?"  
"Otay!" Wentworth calls after the woman. He looks up at his father. "Beve, Day."  
'I'm being coached by a boy who's 1,369 days old,' Barry shakes his head. 'Why am I thinking about this?'  
"Okay," Iris cheers as she returns. "Let's go!"

 

Barry takes them for 'A Walk Of Lights' at Central City park. It was a little 'back to school' light show the town set up throughout the city's walkway and he thought it would keep his son's interest while not being too 'kiddish' for Iris and himself.  
"Wow, Barry," Iris comments halfway through the walk. "The lights are really amazing. This was a great idea."  
"Thanks," the speedster ducks his head, glancing at his son as he walks between them. "I thought it might work to all of our interests."  
"You're always so considerate of others," the reporter nudges him as she smiles.  
Wentworth pulls Barry and Iris's hands together as he lets go so the adults are now holding hands.  
"Hey," the speedster moves to catch his son, but the toddler points a finger at his father.  
"Howd han," Worth orders, walking to his father's other side to hold his outer facing hand. "Me safe."  
"Barry," Iris stops the hero from protesting. "Let it go. I think it's sweet."  
"Well, okay, I guess," Barry shrugs, unable to argue if he didn't have anyone to back him up. The cool night air was helping keep his blush at bay.

 

They walk together and comment on their favorite lights before stopping at the end to stare back at the way they came.  
"Dis nigh, Day," Wentworth smiles. "Now food."  
Iris giggles as Barry shakes his son's hand to answer, "I'm hungry too."  
There's a pleasant little restaurant nearby that Barry made reservations at earlier in the day. The waitress smiles at Worthy's cheerful greeting then guides them to their table near the window.  
Barry lets his son sit in the window seat and takes the chair next to him, while Iris takes the one across from the speedster.

 

They order quickly and Barry suddenly feels strange sitting in such a romantic setting with Iris, even though he has his son sitting right next to him.  
"Any updates on the 'school talk' with Len and Lisa?" Iris asks when the hero doesn't offer up any conversation topics.  
Barry clears his suddenly swollen throat so he can answer, "No, not yet, but I'll bring it up soon. I've still got some time before it, you know, becomes important."  
"Do you think they'll give you a hard time about it?" the reporter smiles. "I mean, I haven't been around the two of you enough, but what from what I hear, you seem to be getting along really well."  
"We're good at our job," Barry smiles proudly. "I never thought that we would work together so well."  
"You've guys have been through a lot," Iris notes. "Plus, it totally helps to have such an adorable son to keep you together."  
"Tank You!" Wentworth smiles at the woman while his father blushes yet again.  
"Ant Idis," the toddler puts his hands on the table like he's about to have a serious conversation with the woman. Maybe he was. "You wike my Day?"  
"Yes," Iris grins. "I like you too."  
Worthy frowns, "No. You wike, wike Day?"  
"Wentworth!" Barry hisses at his son. "What on earth are you talking about?"  
"Disa an Unc Isco wike, wike ebover," the toddler pouts. "I wanna Day hab da gafend too!"  
"What?" someone squeaks, and Barry realizes it's him. At least Iris is blushing too.  
The waitress brings a tray full of food to two red-faced adults and one very confused little boy.

 

"Wentworth," the speedster sighs after they've been served, lowering his tone to make it softer. "I really love how you thought you were helping, buddy-"  
"You and Ant Idis mad?" his son's lower lip starts to quiver.  
"No!" Iris puts a hand over the toddler's. "We're not mad at you, honey."  
"We just," the speedster pauses, takes a breath as he rubs his son's back. "Adults need time to figure things out like 'girlfriends' and 'boyfriends', okay?"  
"And they also need to do it on their own," the reporter adds with a gentle smile. "But it was super sweet for you to try to hook us up."  
"Hook you up?" Worthy's brow furrows. "You a fish?"  
Both adults laugh as the toddler gets even more confused.  
"No, not like that," Barry gives his son a side hug. "Aunt Iris means, you trying to get the two of us together. We need to figure that sort of thing out ourselves, by ourselves."  
"Otay," the little boy says quietly.  
"Hey," Iris rubs the hand she's still covering. "We had a good date. Thanks to you."  
"You wew-come," Wentworth smiles, brightening a little. "I get home an ask a Da bow gafends an boyfends."  
"You do that," the reporter smiles, pulling her hand back. "Meanwhile, why don't we eat this yummy food?"

The food is delicious, and the two adults skillfully pull the conversation away from the touchy subject of 'dating' and towards more 'kid friendly' things.  
The three of then finish a lively debate about the colors flamingos could be by the time they finish dessert.

 

Back at Iris's apartment, Wentworth pulls the reporter down to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Tank you a good date," the toddler smiles at her after he pulls back.  
"Thank you for inviting me out," Iris returns the smile, pecking the boy on his cheek.  
"I'll see you 'round then," Barry smiles at the other adult.  
"Let me know about that family meeting," Iris pulls the speedster in for a quick hug before stepping into her place. "Bye."

 

Wentworth falls asleep on the drive back to the Snart's. Barry decides to give Len the whole story before the man can imagine up his own version.  
Father carries son to the front door and unlocks it with his spare key. He nudges the unlocked door open with his shoulder and isn't surprised to find Len waiting for him in the living room.  
"Hey," Len smirks, looking up from another security system book. "How was the date?"  
Barry rolls his eyes as he gently closes the door and walks upstairs to put his son in bed. He smiles down at the toddler who is smiling in his sleep and kisses the top of his head before going back downstairs.  
Len has put the book away and looks up at Barry expectantly when he sits on the couch next to him.  
"Before I tell you anything," the speedster starts. "Did you get our son to try to set Iris and me up?"  
His partner chuckles, "No, it wasn't me."  
"Was it Lisa?" the hero asks next.  
"No."  
"Cisco or Caitlin?"  
"How many people do you think want you two to be together?" Len raises an eyebrow. "If there's a fan club, maybe you guys should give it a go."  
"I don't know," Barry sighs, rubbing both his hands over his face for a moment before resting them on his chin. "I kinda had a little crush on her, but that was before."  
"Before the explosion and you became the Scarlett Speedster?" Len drawls. "Back when she was dating the blonde badge?"  
"Eddie, yeah," the speedster smirks. "Figures you'd know about that too."  
"I did some research after I figured out who you were," his partner shrugs. "It helps to be prepared."  
"Do you have any advice?" Barry looks to the other man. "About what I should do?"  
"Does Iris share these 'feelings' with you, Barry?" Len asks, pointing his eyes forward.   
"I don't know," the speedster groans, sinking into the cushions.  
"We're raising a son," his partner says pointedly. "I'm not raising a teenage girl of a man too."  
"Gru raised three girls," the hero smirks before he straightens.  
"So help me, if you start making references again," Len glares at the other man. "I will beat you senseless."  
"I'll just heal," Barry points out.  
"That means I can do it more than once without leaving evidence," his partner counters.  
The hero opens his mouth to reply, before wisely changing his mind and nodding, "Good point."  
"Listen," Len sighs. "If you want something to happen between you two, you have to go for it. Sitting around in my place and bemoaning the chance won't do you any good."  
The speedster nods, rising to his feet, "Thanks, Len."  
"Next time," his partner drawls. "I'm charging psychiatry fees."

 

\---


End file.
